Rutilus Extraho quod Vis Lupus: Seisatsuyodatsu VS Hikaru Kuraihi
Hikaru sighed as he observed the landscape. Seireitou and Senka had gone of to who knows where, and Mizore was back in the future. He took a bite out of the apple he was eating. Seisatsuyodatsu teleports near Hikaru and his demonic aura is felt, he stops in front of him and stares. Hikaru looked at Seisatsuyodatsu and said, "It's rude to stare ya know." He blinks and speaks. "And i care because? you'll die all the same" Hikaru looked at the man above him blankly, "I don't think I'll die like most people will. Of old age and such." Seisatsuyodatsu cracks his knuckles and claws as they crackle with electricity. "Not what i meant, i meant your gonna die, HERE!" He says vanishing and appearing in the air. "Lightning CLAW!!!!!" He says slamming down on Hikaru's location. "OK," said a bored Hikaru, who was standing behind Seisatsu-...Ya know what? I'll just call him Sadotsu...Anyway, Hikaru was standing behind Sadotsu, unfazed by the attack. Seisatsuyodatsu looks up from the crater created by his attack. "hmm, you evaded my attack, Lightning Whip!" He says generating a whip outta electricity and flings it at Hikaru to immobilize him. Hikaru let the whip hit him, then he jolted at the power that the whip held. "Wow, that woke me up." Seisatsuyodatsu smirks. "Hmm, i wonder what you can do, Demon!" He says this as he draws his sword, Shikenjigoku. "I bet your wondering how am i gonna kill you with a sakabatō?, simple your gonna die without my blade ever piercing your body." Seisatsuyodatsu says as a large demonic aura comes from his sword. Hikaru looked at Sadotsu. "Uh...2 things wrong there chief. 1. I'm not a Demon 2. You're a fool to underestimate me." Seisatsuyodatsu smirks again. "Well same to you, you'd be a fool to underestimate me as well, Hikaru Kuraihi" Hikaru smirked and said, "Well from my point of view, there's nothing left to underestimate. All you are is a morally bankrupt dragon demon with a god complex. Should be a nice warmup." Seisatsuyodatsu gets angry and stares at Hikaru with murderous intent. "oh i am a morally bankrupt DEMON? Prepare yourself Child!" He says attacking once again with Lightning claw. "You don't get it," said a bored Hikaru. He easily sidestepped the attack, then kicked Sadotsu's side. "You aren't good enough." Seisatsuyodatsu smirks as this happens. "Fool, did you think that my electric attacks were limited to one area?" he says this as he stuns Hikaru as hes hit on his side. "Now, Terra Strike!" he says blasting him with a condensed electric energy wave. Hikaru winced at the energy that Sadotsu shot at him. He was left immobile for quite a long time, trying to recover from the blast. He then said, "Great, I'm up against one of the yelling villains. I can never seem to match many people in intelligence. Maybe it's because that all the villains we've encountered are these illiterate berserkers." Seisatsuyodatsu takes offense to that comment and stands up looking down at Hikaru. "Im not a villain, Yes i may be a yoaki but that means nothing about my character. I attacked you outta boredom not spite.But now, this battle has a purpose, Your DEATH!" he says pointing his sword at him. Hikaru sighed, "Do you ever stop saying on how you're going to kill me? Let me say this so a buffoon such as yourself can understand. I can't die." He then teleported in front of Sadotsu, and slashed him across his chest. Seisatsuyodatsu laughs at him as his dragon scale barrier blocks the attack. "Garandou!" he says using the 3rd attack of his blade to corrode thru hlkaru's arm with its negative energy mixed with his blood. "This attack corrodes thru EVERYTHING!" Hikaru looked at his arm, and blood began to exude from his arm. It covered over the damage done, and over his blade. They stayed on for about a minute or so, and then the blood sloughed off his arm and sword. They looked as if they were never damaged or corroded. "Apparently they say that if you yell loud enough, you'll get stronger. Seems kind of stupid to me. It would make me look like you almost. A low class demon with a major god complex." Seisatsuyodatsu starts to get angrier at this lower life form in his eyes taunting his powers, he glares at Hikaru and raises his blade towards the heavens. "Tenjoukai!" he says firing a large White energy wave, this attack rips up the ground and destroys the environment in its path as it speeds towards Hikaru. Hikaru covered his right hand in blood, and charged his energy toward his hand and wrist. He then grabbed the blast with his right hand, then he whipped the blast right back at Sadotsu. Seisatsuyodatsu smiles. "Tenjoukai!" he says firing a 2nd blast that rebounds the 1st, fuses with it and quadruples its power as it slams into Hikaru. "This attack is in the same caliber as the Backlash Wave, so all you did was fuel my 2nd attack and amplify its power by 10 fold"